


Lift and Carry

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [14]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Carrying, First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a sweet anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift and Carry

Watson pulled frantically at my necktie and wrestled open my collar; I was guilty myself at the same moment of an offense against the buttons of his waistcoat. Two of them hit the floor and would probably never be found again.

"I never thought—" Watson gasped, and cut himself off to kiss me again, deep and hard. I grasped at his shirt, his coat, anything I could hold onto to keep him close. His tongue down my throat was more welcome a sensation than anything I'd felt in some time. The heat and strength of his body against mine was thrilling. I pushed both hands under his shirt and growled at the barrier I encountered that was his vest.

He had his arms around my neck and his hands in my hair while he kissed me, and I saw my opportunity. I pulled away, regretfully, and grabbed his buttocks. A shift of my weight, a more exaggerated realignment of his, and I had lifted him off the ground.

"By Jove," Watson said, his legs going at once around my waist. He looked down into my face in astonishment as I carried him across the room. He wasn't light, but I am not weak.

"You don't object?" I asked.

"Not at all," he laughed, "so long as it gets us into bed."


End file.
